


Грязная политика

by Kjarra



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, American Politics, Compulsion, Group Sex, M/M, Other, Серая мораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjarra/pseuds/Kjarra
Summary: Маркусу предстоит очень неприятная встреча.
Kudos: 3





	Грязная политика

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-заявку: "Маркуса насилует группа политиков".  
> Вольная интерпретация сюжета и личные дополнения.

Маркус выглядел совершенно обычным, когда парковался возле здания сената. Он спокойно вышел, поправляя одежду. Показал охране пропуск.

Маркуса трясло.

Весь путь наверх он хотел уйти прочь. Стоит ли идти… на такие меры? Неужели он настолько отчаялся? Неужели он… позволит? Даже мысль об этом поднимала волну унижения – он помнил воспоминания Норт, помнил, как это ощущалось. Пережить сейчас?..

Но разве был иной выход? Он был слаб, а от тех, к кому он поднимался, зависело, получат ли андроиды поддержку. Ради своего народа лидер девиантов был готов на всё – Маркус не лгал, говоря это в интервью. Он повёл их за собой, и готов был защищать. Любой ценой.

Поднявшись к нужной двери, андроид замер, остановившись возле входа, и глубоко вдохнул пару раз. Стиснув зубы, решительно нажал на ручку, открывая её. Внутри ожидаемо собрались главы политических партий – все шесть человек. Расслабленно расположившись вокруг стола, они пили дорогое виски, курили сигары, смеялись. Но Маркус, собираясь сделать шаг внутрь, споткнулся и замер в дверях. Возле стола, крепко сцепив руки за спиной, стоял очень знакомый и совершенно неуместный здесь человек - агент Перкинс.

Один из политиков, мистер Джонсон, заметил Маркуса и широко улыбнулся:

\- А вот и второй участник! Задерживаешься, Маркус. Наш драгоценный Ричард уже заждался.

Плечи агента окаменели.

Маркус помедлил, но всё же сделал шаг. Что это значило?.. Они отменили мероприятие? Заметивший его растерянность политик улыбнулся шире.

\- Раз оба участника прибыли, пора бы сделать нашу встречу более неформальной, господа. – он оглянулся к остальным, довольно заулыбавшимся после этих слов, главам партий. – Вам стоит перебраться поближе. Ричард, - голос мужчины стал низким и предвкушающим, - снимайте пиджак.

Ставший плечом к плечу с Перкинсом Маркус замер, осознавая. Резко повернул голову к агенту. Тот невозмутимо начал расстёгивать пуговицы на пиджаке.

\- Мистер Перкинс, - голос дал сбой, - неужели вы…

Тот снял пиджак, аккуратно складывая в руке. Посмотрел тяжёлым взглядом.

\- А ты, Маркус?

Андроид ощутил, как его губы замёрзли от этого вопроса.

Агент положил пиджак на стол. Ослабил и стянул галстук. Политики переместились поближе: теперь их стулья стояли в ряд перед столом. Сев, они вальяжно развалились, насмешливо рассматривая раздевающегося агента. Постояв немного, Маркус последовал его примеру, снимая пиджак и жакет. Чистая одежда понадобится - до Иерихона ещё надо будет добираться.

\- Приступайте, Ричард. – Джонсон ласково улыбнулся, когда агент приготовился. – Покажите пример нашему драгоценному лидеру девиантов.

Маркус смотрел на агента. Тот молча подошёл к Джонсону и плавным, почти изящным движением опустился на колени. Щёлкнул пряжкой ремня, расстегнул ширинку. Оттянув бельё, аккуратно достал ствол и обнял губами головку, мягко облизывая. Политик одобрительно вздохнул, раздвигая ноги сильнее, положил руку на шею Перкинсу. Вскоре член распрямился, набух, а агент из мягких облизываний перешёл к неглубокому погружению в рот. Остальные с удовольствием наблюдали, некоторые начали поглаживать себя через ткань. Когда ствол Джонсона достаточно окреп, Перкинс оторвался от члена и передвинулся ко второму участнику, повторяя действия. Джонсон размазал влагу по стволу и приглашающе указал Маркусу на остальных присутствующих.

\- Принцип понял? Приступай.

Андроид постоял пару мгновений, наблюдая за облизывающим второй член Ричардом, но всё же подошёл к крайнему с другой стороны, мистеру Элисону. Опустился на колени, чувствуя, как челюсти заклинивает от отвращения.

Значит, он не единственный, с кем так ведут «переговоры».

Член мистера Элисона оказался коротким, но толстым, особенно у основания. Обняв его пальцами, Маркус свистяще выдохнул и склонился, открывая рот. Головка проскользнула сквозь губы, рецепторы зафиксировали биологическую жидкость, выскочило окошко с кратким анализом. Андроид заблокировал эту функцию и втянул член наполовину, активируя скачанную накануне программу Трейси. Нужные знания всплыли в голове, и он двинулся ниже, облизывая ствол. Пальцы пробежались по мошонке, помяли её. Обведя языком головку, он слизал с вершины смазку, оценил степень эрекции и передвинулся к следующему претенденту. Отдышавшийся мистер Элисон довольно оскалился:

\- Хорошо сосёшь! Понятно теперь, как тебя пропустили в партийный состав, андроид.

Политики захохотали. Маркус приказал себе не слушать.

Когда совместными с Перкинсом усилиями присутствующие были как следует возбуждены, политики перестали себя сдерживать. Члены погружались в горло лидера девиантов один за другим; в его рот проталкивали пальцы, оттягивали щёки, порой Маркусу приходилось отсасывать у двоих одновременно. Вскоре от преизбытка смазки окошко предупреждения о загрязнении полости рта загорелось красным, но андроид старался не обращать на это внимание. Агента рядом тоже не обделяли вниманием: ему то и дело пытались вставить в горло, хотя Перкинс пытался сдерживать политиков от этого, лаская и посасывая их головки. В конце-концов попытки увенчались успехом: облизывающий мошонку мистера Адамсона Маркус услышал напротив глухой кашель и мычание. Скосив глаза, он увидел, как Джонсон вжимает голову Перкинса себе в пах, игнорируя сопротивление и наслаждаясь тем, как он давится. Внутри поднялась волна глухой, чёрной ненависти, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не укусить стонущего под ним мужчину.

Адамсон оттянул голову Маркуса назад и пошлёпал по губам головкой члена. Довольно засмеялся, когда лидер девиантов не сдержал гримасу отвращения.

\- Смотрите, как кривится. Разве шлюхе положено показывать недовольство?

\- Маркус, - в низком и возбуждённом голосе Джонсона звучал и насмешливые нотки, - поцелуйтесь с Ричардом.

Маркус резко выдохнул. Посмотрел на откашливающегося и тяжело дышащего Перкинса. Агент замер на миг, взглянув на андроида, но после отодвинулся от Джонсона, выпрямляясь. Вытерев губы мазком ладони, пододвинулся ближе, обнял Маркуса ладонью за шею и поцеловал - крепко, жадно, словно любовника. Скин сполз с губ Маркуса, но он быстро взял себя в руки и не менее крепко ответил. Их языки переплелись. Агент ласкал Маркуса почти самозабвенно – и андроид ощутил, как напряжение и гадливость внутри немного ослабевают.

\- Очень хорошо. – голос Джонсона стал совсем низким, а вокруг зазвучало влажное скольжение ладоней и одобрительные стоны. – Оближите всем члены, по очереди.

Маркус оторвался от губ Ричарда и, не давая тому вновь подвергнуться грубости, пододвинулся к Джонсону, слизывая смазку с раскрытой, мокрой головки. Тот перехватил андроида за голову и резко насадил на себя, но Маркус был готов к этому, плавно пропуская член в горло. Сжался вокруг, двинул головой, вырывая стон. Джонсон отодвинул его за голову.

\- С тобой не так интересно. Продолжай, - кивнул в сторону соседа.

Маркус с агентом двинулись по кругу, вылизывая члены, как и было сказанно. Остановившись возле последнего почти одновременно, взглянули друг на друга, пытаясь понять, кому продолжать. Мистер Тэйлор приподнялся и спустил штаны ниже колен. Его член качнулся перед лицом Маркуса. Сев, мужчина кивнул Перкинсу.

\- Давайте, помогите друг другу. – он развёл ноги шире. – Давно хотел посмотреть, как двое сосут один член.

Маркус закаменел, но ощутивший это Ричард перехватил его за шею и с силой потянул вниз, к потемневшему от крови члену политика. Проехался губами по стволу, лизнул набухшую венку, задевая языком сжатые губы Маркуса. Снова поцеловал его, раскрывая протестующий рот, мазнул языком, лаская чужой язык. Наклонив ближе к члену, втянул мокрую головку Тэйлора в рот и толкнул её Маркусу в губы, заставляя обхватить. Снова мазнул языком по рту андроида. Головка выскальзывала под натиском губ агента; они почти целовались, посасывая её, вылизывали уздечку, чувствуя крупную дрожь политика. Мистер Тэйлор запустил ладонь в волосы Перкинсу и оттянул от себя, направляя вниз, к яичкам. Андроида же прижал к крепче, заставляя взять в рот полностью.

Маркус проезжался ртом от головки к корню, и каждый раз ощущал подбородком скулу медленно облизывающего яички Ричарда. Политик над ними стонал – протяжно и с наслаждением. Остальные одобрительно смеялись, вздыхая, вокруг звучали влажные звуки трения ладоней. Закрыв глаза, Маркус чуть ускорил темп, проезжаясь горлом по головке и нажимая языком на уздечку. Это дало свои плоды – мистер Тэйлор задрожал, откидывая голову, грязно выматерился и кончил ему в рот. Андроида затрясло, но он заставил себя не двигаться. Политик обмяк; Перкинс выпустил изо рта его яички и потянул к себе мелко коротящегося Маркуса. Лизнул губы и беззвучно шепнул, почти выдохнул: «Скоро».

Джонсон, мявший мошонку, опрокинул в себя остатки виски и поднялся. Приспустил штаны ниже.

\- Мне всегда было интересно, - его голос срывался, - как бы смотрелась сперма на твоей киберкоже. Разработчики хорошо постарались, создавая этот корпус. Порноиндустрия по тебе только плачет.

Он мазнул головкой по губам Маркуса, толкнулся в послушный его действию рот. После отступил на шаг, двигая быстро рукой. Остальные политики, кроме отходящего от оргазма Тэйлора, встали со своих кресел и приблизились. Когда они столпились вокруг, чтобы кончить им на лица, Перкинс незаметно сжал его руку, переплетая с андроидом пальцы, крепко сжимая ладонь.

Маркус выдержал эякуляцию на себя.

***

Очистившись и вытеревшись в туалете, он стоял с закрытыми глазами и просто дышал, охлаждая всё ещё протестующую систему. Перкинс, стоявший возле второй раковины, тщательно прополоскал рот и вытер губы. Бросил взгляд на Маркуса.

\- Выходим из здания - и забываем, что пересеклись. Понял?

Андроид кивнул, не открывая глаз.

\- Понял.

Его подцепили за подбородок, поворачивая к себе лицом. Маркус моргнул, сразу же открывая глаза. Перкинс смотрел на него – серьёзным, сосредоточенным взглядом.

\- Не думай о произошедшем. Думай о том, какие преимущества ты имеешь из-за такого положения. Теперь они считают, что ты полностью в их власти – вот и не разубеждай их в этом. Пускай и чувствуют над тобой превосходство. Пускай считают, что ты у них на крючке. Чем больше такой уверенности – тем менее пристальным будет внимание к твоим действиям. Сенат считает тебя мелкой, зарвавшейся сошкой – не разубеждай их. Дай понять, что тебя загнали под каблук, а сам развивайся. И когда сможешь противостоять по-настоящему - уничтожь, чтобы и следа не осталось.

Взгляд агента был мрачен и твёрд. Маркус долго молчал. После кивнул.

\- Понял.


End file.
